Selfish Love
by Apple Fairy
Summary: Because even selfish people can love if the feelings are true enough. A sweet and innocent oneshot SasuSaku fanfic.


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Well here's a SasuSaku fanfic one-shot for you. -low bow- Please enjoy!

Disclaimer (done by Sakura Haruno): Uh...Apple Fairy does not own Naruto.

P.S They're both twelve in this fanfic

* * *

_Selfish Love_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

_

* * *

_

_Because the heart..._

_is large enough when..._

_your affections are true..._

_

* * *

_

_He only loves himself._

At least, that was Sakura's perception of the midnight-haired shinobi she knew.

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked to the training grounds in solitude.

Months of waiting, and months of caring, months of affection and months hoping...

Sakura predicted she had already wasted half of her life on the cold, unfeeling man she had loved.

Yes, she _had _loved him, but disregarded her feelings for the Uchiha-heir finally realizing the person he most cared and loved for in the world.

Himself.

He had, in her opinion, put his beliefs before anyone elses.

He would, as seen by her, do anything to obtain strength; Even 'sell his flesh to the devil' as he had said.

He would do anything for power without even regarding other people's feelings.

If he hurt his comrades in the process the only thing that would matter was how much stronger he'd get.

_Completly self-centered..._ Sakura thought in disgust.

She had regarded the boy as the following: self-centered, bossy, arrogant, cruel, cold, and most of all,

...selfish.

Sakura stopped and stretched her arms and yawned feeling the light and wet mist brush her arms in the clear morning.

The time was about six a.m. Sakura had decided to get up early and train alone.

Mostly she wanted to get stronger.

_I'm not going to be a burden..._She reminded herself as she laid her arms at her side feeling her red-slit dress's fabric.

She had finally decided to get stronger for a reason.

But not for revenge, oh goodness no, not like _his _reason, but to finally be able to defend herself.

She wanted to never be known as that 'whiny Sakura girl'. She wanted to be recognized of finally being a shinobi.

She wanted to defend her friends as well. She wanted to defend those she cares about.

A completly different motive of his.

Sakura smiled as she finally found herself at the training posts and began to kick one of the logs.

_I will never love him again._ She thought as she trained._ He only loves himself anyway. He has no more room in his heart for anyone else. The only person he could ever care for is himself. So why waste my feelings on someone so selfish? Someone who would never love me back. Someone who..._

_could love no one else._ She told herself.

_Selfish...so very selfish..._

"Who's selfish?" A voice rang out behind her. Sakura twirled around and looked into those cold obsidion eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before her in his usual dark blue shirt and white khakis.

Sakura finally realized she was talking outloud without noticing it, but she disregarded it and looked into the boy's eyes defiantly.

"You." She answered plainly. Sasuke flinched hearing her answer.

"And why's that?" He asked coldly.

"Because I finally realized it. You're a selfish person, Sasuke Uchiha." She answered as she turned back to the log and began kicking it in a sideways fashion again. Sasuke's eyes widened. He never saw this side of Sakura before. She would usually swoon over him or something of that sort.

This was _not _what he had expected when he came for early morning training.

Dew dripped from the glossy leaves as he walked up to her quickly and took a hold of her shoulder and turned her to him. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at his irritated face staring back at her.

"Tell me. Why am I so selfish?" He asked annoyed. He did not want ridicule from a girl who was his fangirl. Sakura finally looked at him with her same unaffected eyes.

"Because you only care about yourself. If it meant getting strength it wouldn't matter the circumstances, right? You only love yourself; And that's why I have given up my petty crush on you." She informed him with no emotional change in her face.

No crying or anger...no sorrow or fury...Oh no, goodness no, for Sakura had made up her mind.

She had cried enough tears for this boy without any comfort offered. She didn't love him anymore.

Sakura brushed off his hold and began kicking again, ignoring Sasuke's prescence.

_There's no point in loving him. He only loves himself and no one else. He'll never return these feelings. Besides, who needs him? Not me, that's for sure. He'll only hurt me. It's for the best._ She reassured herself as she smiled at her reasons. Sasuke looked to the girl stunned.

_What's wrong with her? This is nothing like the Sakura I know...Or maybe..._He trailed off as he felt his cheeks reddend for the first time in his life.

_...She's grown stronger._ He concluded with a funny feeling in his heart.

Sasuke put a hand over his heart feeling its beat quicken.

Her caring and sweet personality and her upbeat attitude. Her sweet smile and her intelligent and mature nature.

Heck, that temper of hers even seemed cute now.

Sasuke finally realized as he grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her to him. He gripped her softly and hugged her from behind.

He's fallen in love with this girl.

The birds chirped as the sun rose slowly and daintly as the dew dripped softly from the trees branches. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she felt her back press against Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" She called his name baffled. Sasuke tightened his grip on the girl.

"You don't love me anymore?" He asked her calmly. Sakura's unaffected mask returned as she just looked ahead.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Why?"

"Because you're selfish. You don't love anyone. I..." She trailed off as her face grew cherry.

"I want a person who will care about me...who will let me know he's there for me if I ever need him! That's the person I want for me! Not...someone as selfish as you." She explained frustrated. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart.

"I tried changing for you, but I gave that up. I realized you'd never notice or care. You'd never understand my feelings. So that's why...I just gave up.

I don't love you anymore, Sasuke." She explained trying to get out of his grip.

But Sasuke wasn't letting go.

He turned her around and looked into her emerald eyes thoughtfuly.

"You're right, Sakura." He told her softly. The pink-rose haired girl looked to him confused.

"About what...?" She asked.

"I _do _only care for myself and I always_ will _care only for myself...but..." He trailed off as he took hold of her shoulders and leaned into her wordlessly; Lips inches apart.

"...I've never worried about someone more than I've worried about you." He whispered gently making his breathe tickle her lips warmly. Sakura's emerald eyes widened at what he did next.

He kissed her.

With wanting and loving lips he had kissed her innocent lips. He quickly broke away and looked at her thoughtfuly.

"I love you..." He told her gently and softly. Sakura's blush increased as she looked to him stunned.

And gosh darn herself...she fell back in love with that self-centered boy.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Sasuke's midnight eyes widened a bit, but understood as he held her more gently.

He kissed her softly letting her know he wasn't joking about his confession. Letting her know his feelings with his soft kiss.

And Sakura understood fully.

The two broke away from lack of air and looked at each other baffled at what had just occured.

Sakura smiled to him and pushed herself against his chest falling deeper into his hold and Sasuke leaned his head onto her shoulder.

Because it's true.

Even selfish people can love if the affections are true enough.

* * *

Well that's the end! Thank you very much for reading : ) 

I realize...this wasn't written very well. It's repetitive and boring, at the least. Very sorry for that. -.-;

Inspiration? I read a short story on how selfish people could be and I thought 'What would happen if someone selfish were to love someone other then themself?' and thought of Sasuke.

It was a spur of the moment thing.

Once again thank you for reading! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
